The April Fool
by beebee17
Summary: Jesse can't resist pulling a prank on Suze, but how seriously will she take it? Read and find out. One-shot promotional entry to the April Fools challenge on MCBC.


Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Meg.

Post _Twilight_- contains spoiler.

* * *

"The April Fools" 

April Fools' Day, the only day of the year some people like my brother Brad find joy in life, since April Fools' Day is about pulling pranks on other people in order to make fun of them or otherwise piss them off.

And Brad's favorite person to make fun of?

Yeah, that would be me. So naturally, I prepared myself for some stupid prank of his. Most likely, he'd be doing something completely heinous like pour honey in my shampoo bottle. Not that he did that last year on April Fools' Day or anything.

I got up out of my bed, cursing the stupid idiot who made up the day in honor of pulling pranks on people. I mean, really, honey in my hair. I almost never got that stuff out.

Then I realized that I didn't have a prank to pull back on Brad. Damn. I mean, really, if someone were to dump honey in your shampoo bottle, and you accidentally washed your hair with it, you would be plenty mad at them. You would want to either sucker punch them or you'd want to pull a prank on them.

I wouldn't have minded sucker punching Brad, but I had a reason not to be grounded. Jesse. I mean, a date with Jesse was worth a lot more than having the satisfaction of watching Brad's face and neck go red while he was doubled over, clutching his abdomen in pain.

Jesse was worth a lot more than that.

I took a shower after carefully checking all of the bottles in my bathroom for any kind of sticky goo that didn't belong there. So far, everything was clear.

I thought I was in the clear, especially when I went downstairs for breakfast and Jesse was there.

Since it was Saturday and I didn't have school, I was delighted. I mean, Jesse had the day off- so he'd told me the day before- and neither of us had school or anything else to do. Maybe we could go on a date later on that day.

Or at least make out. Whichever came first.

I looked at Jesse. I was glad to see him, I really was. And not because we could make out. I was glad to see him because I loved him of course! Seeing him always made me happy, and usually, he was happy to see me.

But today, no. He did not look happy.

"Jesse," I said. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said.

We were alone in the living room, he was on the couch, and I was on a chair next to it. Jake was upstairs asleep, David was doing some sort of experiment on the dog, and I didn't know where Brad was. He was probably, for all I knew, upstairs pouring honey into my shampoo bottles after all.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Susannah, I don't know how to say this...but you and I can no longer date each other. You need to focus on school, and I have things I need to take care of as well," he said.

I couldn't believe this. He was dumping me. Oh my God. HE WAS DUMPING ME! I thought he loved me. I mean, I certainly loved him. I had risked my life for him twice. We'd made out in my mom's car. It was my stupid mistake that was allowing him to live in the twenty-first century.

And now it was all over. He was dumping me, and I was going to go to my room and die. That's it. I would just die.

"You've found someone else, haven't you?" I jumped from my seat. "Someone more interesting than me? Is it that girl who lives three doors over from you? Or is it the girl who lives on the floor above you?" I pretty much screamed it. I was livid, okay? You would be too if the love of your life suddenly dumped you for some other girl, despite the fact that you'd risked your life for him, twice.

"Susannah. Don't be like this please," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're the one who's breaking my heart!" I yelled. I was running for the stairs. "Never talk to me again!" I yelled from the first landing.

I continued up the stairs. Stupid Jesse. Who needed him, anyway?

Okay, okay. I did. I will admit it. I hated saying those hurtful things to him, I really did. But he was the one dumping me.

I got back in bed. I felt like crap. Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt that bad in my entire life.

Oh, they tried. They tried to get me to come out of my room all during that day, but I refused to leave. I was completely broken-hearted.

Apparently, Jesse tried to call me. I only knew because Mom kept coming upstairs to tell me I had phone calls. She didn't know that I had disconnected the extension in my room, so I never spoke to anyone.

_So much for a date,_ I thought bitterly. I was starting to sympathize a little with Maria de Silva. If he'd let her down like that, well, she had every right to be mad. Just like me.

Finally, he decided to come over. I didn't think it'd be a good idea because Andy was kind of mad that Jesse had broken off like that.

I swear to God Jesse sat outside on our lawn calling my name for half an hour before I decided to look out my window.

Then, I looked out my window, and I saw Jesse and all of my family holding this huge sign that said, _"APRIL FOOL'S, SUSANNAH!"_

"May I come and see you now?" Jesse asked.

"I guess," I called, even though I didn't think it was true. He'd been way too serious about dumping me.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. Then a knock on my door. "May I come in?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," I said, a little bitterly. I sat down on my bed. He came in and sat down next to me.

"_Querida," _he said with a slight smile, "I'm sorry. It's just that April Fools' Day was always a lot of fun with my family (1), and I couldn't resist. I shouldn't have done that," he said chucking. Well, I'm glad he was having a laugh. Not. "It was really mean of me. I love you, Susannah."

I just sat there, I'm sorry to say, petulantly. How could I tell he was being serious?

I got my answer when he bent down and kissed me the best kiss ever. Then he handed me a box of chocolates.

"I know this won't make up for what I did, but I hope you'll forgive me," he said.

"Forget about the chocolates and kiss me!" I said.

"No, no," Jesse said.

"Nuh uh. You owe me, buddy. That was not funny. Not funny at all. Kiss me. You can at least do that," I said.

He did. And I was the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

Footnote 

1. According toa Website I went on, April Fool's Day was celebrated in the American Colonies in 1752. My guess is that people living in California in 1850 knew about it.


End file.
